Question: Simplify the expression. $7t(5t+6)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${7t}$ $ = ({7t} \times 5t) + ({7t} \times 6)$ $ = (35t^{2}) + (42t)$ $ = 35t^{2} + 42t$